


The Beast That Shouted "I" at the Heart of the World

by StuntMuppet



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Community: womenlovefest, Gen, Meta, One-Shot, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuntMuppet/pseuds/StuntMuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's never been able to recapture that feeling, not till now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast That Shouted "I" at the Heart of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers up to "One Shall Fall", plus speculation for "One Shall Stand Pt. 1". Title nicked from the final episode of Neon Genesis Evangelion.

When she was seven years old, Miko Nakadai fell off a mountain.

 

Well, fell off a ridge on a mountain, anyway, onto the path below. And she had been scrambling up the nearest rock she could find a few yards out of the parking lot to the hiking trails up Mount Fuji, so it wasn't a surprise.

 

Her parents had always said everyone should climb Fuji once. She was just getting a head start.

 

Her parents told her afterwards that she had grabbed hold of one of the stones above her, old and covered in dirt, and it had crumbled in her hand as her parents shouted for her to come down. Despite her clawing at the stone face for further purchase she slipped and tumbled headfirst onto the ground. She couldn't remember it herself.

 

They told her she had been unconscious for about a half hour. Now that, she remembered. She remembered it being longer.

 

She remembered falling much further than she must have climbed, falling and falling until it stopped feeling like moving at all. It was what she imagined, even now, it was like to go into space.

 

Even years later, when she brought it back up in her mind, her heart would race. A dizzying wash of adrenaline would buoy her back to that long, floating fall, to the feeling of complete infinity. She'd never been able to duplicate the feeling, no matter how fast she rode or how scared she got or how loud she cranked her music. Nothing came close to the feverish, careless glee of that fall.

 

Nothing, until she'd found the Autobots. And the bright shining blue of their eyes took her back to that fall again.

 

She hadn't really remembered, though, until the moment in the Decepticon warship, when the sentries' gunshots had rattled her against the walls. It was the first moment she'd genuinely thought she was going to die, but all she'd been able to think about was the violet, like the lighting on the wall. She hadn't remembered the violet until just then.

 

As she'd fallen, so long ago, amongst the dark below her a trail of violet lines had winked into view, like streets at night brimming with headlights. They were still far away, but with the glare of the lines she'd seen the shadows of towers, valleys, mountains reaching up to meet her.

 

And at the core of it all, bright enough to light her way down, there was an oval, brimming with light. White concentric circles lined the inside, and as she plummeted towards it the circles had dilated, zooming into her. The closer she got the bigger it grew, until it was all she could see - it was bigger than her apartment complex, bigger than her city block, bigger than her city. And it had her directly in its sights.

 

The landscape beneath her had shifted, a yawning dark that blotted out the violet, and a voice shook every bone in her body, speaking words she could not understand.

 

The memory came to her as images, flashes, for hours after she was taken from the Decepticon ship. She saw them in her dreams that night, when she finally calmed down enough to sleep.

 

And she watched, from then on, wherever she went, searching for an echo of the bright purple eyes.


End file.
